


Dynamite

by Quinnoid



Series: Sasha Made Her Reflex Save [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Post RQG 157, SMHRS au, Sasha-typical comfort, aroace sasha, by which I mean awkward attempts at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Cel and Sasha's relationship if Sasha had made it out of Rome.
Relationships: Sasha Rackett & Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: Sasha Made Her Reflex Save [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Dynamite

Sasha, having found a dark corner on the roof of Cel’s apothecary, settled down to watch the sunrise. Before Rome happened, Grizzop would sometimes wake up with her to watch the sky slowly change colors. It was a peaceful bit of time to themselves that Sasha would spend sharpening her daggers or building bombs and Grizzop would spend fiddling with his arrows. Now that he was gone, Sasha kept up the tradition to try to stay close to the little goblin. She could hear the alchemist rustling about below, occasionally tripping over various pieces of machinery and cursing colorfully. She admired the inventive imagery they spewed as another loud crash came from below. 

“Jasper!” They yelled before muttering another colorful curse about where dolphins could stick their noses. Sasha didn’t really understand that one. Content to listen to them bicker, she pulled her fuses out of a hidden pocket in her jacket and began tinkering. It was probably a lost cause, but she hoped she would be able to devise a way to increase the time before the bomb detonated. As far as she knew, no one had ever managed to increase the fuse on a magical bomb, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Halfway through her patience and four failed attempts, Sasha heard the telltale noises of Cel taking a mutagen potion and shapeshifting. She melted back farther into the shadows, thankful for the little alcove shielding her as leathery wings beat the air. A moment later, Cel landed on the roof, muttering darkly about not being needed. They flopped down and tried to grab some vials out of their coat, but their clawed fingers were too unwieldy. With an animalistic snarl, they shot back to their feet and began pacing along the edge of the roof. 

Sasha watched all of this, contemplating whether or not to step out of the shadows or sneak away. Suddenly, Cel froze and whipped around, their bat-like nose twitching, wings flaring open.

“Wait. Sasha?” They asked, their fangs giving them a slight lisp. They took a step towards her alcove and sniffed again. With a sigh, Sasha slipped out of the alcove, one hand flipping her fire dagger in a desperate attempt to feign nonchalance. 

“Wotcher Cel,” Sasha said. “You alright?”

For a moment, Cel looked torn between two emotions Sasha couldn’t identify. Then they shook their head, wings sagging. 

“Have you ever felt like you don’t belong in your own home? Like, I built this place back up every time it was destroyed by Shoin’s poopyhead thugs, and I worked so hard to keep everyone safe. But they don’t need me anymore.” Cel shook their head.

“S’ not true,” Sasha frowned. “You n’ Jasper make a pretty good team keeping the village safe and all.”

“What do they need protecting from now though? We, we destroyed Shoin, defeated the lads and blokes. I’ve trained Jasper pretty well, like he can do most everything I would to protect them.” Cel ran their hand through their hair. “And, I can’t exactly come up with a cure for the blue veins sitting here. Even with Shoin’s brain, I just don’t have the resources. Like, I’d need to actually study someone who was alive.”

Sasha grunted and sat down at the edge of the roof, gesturing for Cel to sit down too. “Right, so I’m not ‘xactly the best for givin’ advice and things but I c’n listen pretty well. If you wanna talk it out, that is.”

Cel sat down next to Sasha, wings coiled tightly around themself. 

“No, no, I decided I’d go with you guys. I’m not going back on that, I just wish the village needed me more. It’s weird not feeling needed, you know? Like a week ago, if I had told them I was leaving, they’d all have come with me because they can’t really defend themselves, but now it’s just..” Cel trailed off.

“S’ hard. But you’ll be doin’ good things. Like helping us find a cure. And maybe it’s a good thing they don’t need you now, yeah?” Cel winced and Sasha backtracked. “Ah, s-sorry mate. That didn’t come out right.”

“It’s alright little buddy. I know what you mean.” Cel sighed. “I’ve tried making a difference before, ya know? It was a real long time ago, like, before you were born. But I just hurt a bunch of people. I killed.. Yeah. I really hope this is the right choice."

Sasha nodded and they sat together in silence for a while as the sun finally began to peek over the horizon. Sasha pulled a bomb out of her pocket and began fiddling with the detonation mechanism. 

“Hey,” Cel said, and Sasha looked over at them. The mutagen potion was starting to wear off, and there was a weird blur between their elvish and bat features. “Do you mind me calling you little buddy?”

Sasha blushed, much to Cel’s delight, and looked down at the bomb in her hands. “That was adorable!”

Sasha tried to smile, but the burn on her face twisted it into a painful looking grimace. 

“Oh, sorry, sorry.” Cel smirked to themself, but stopped teasing Sasha. 

“I don’t really do nicknames,” Sasha muttered. “I don’t mind ‘em. S’ just no one e’er really gives any to me.”

Cel frowned. “Well we’re gonna have to fix that. Let’s see, you’re pretty stabby, and bomby, and, and shadowy? And sneaky. Hm. Oooh, how about Bombshell?”

“Erm, that one kinda sounds like a nickname you’d give your significant other or something.” Sasha said.

“I’d be willing.” Cel said, nonchalantly. They grinned at Sasha as she spluttered, blushing bright red again. 

“Uh, I uh, I don’t, I don’t like people like that? Uhm. Sorry mate, uh-” Cel’s eyebrows shot up and they spun towards her. 

“I’m sorry! I should’ve known, sorry!” Cel reached forward, but stopped before touching Sasha’s shoulder.

“Oi, s’ alright mate,” Sasha patted Cel’s wing, hoping to relax them before they tumbled into a thousand apologies. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Just ‘cause I’m not into that doesn’t mean you gotta stop. I just wanted you to know so you didn’t get your hopes or nothing.”

Cel nodded. Suddenly, their wings began to shrink and withdraw, and they grimaced. It was still a slow process, but one that looked mildly uncomfortable. When it finished, Cel shook their head. Their wild hair flopped down over their mangled ear, and they gave Sasha a lopsided grin. 

“If you’re sure you’re okay with me teasing you, then I won’t stop, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. That’s no fun for anyone, and the whole point of teasing is for it to be fun, otherwise it’s just mean.” 

“Yeah. I’m good Cel.” 

“OOH! How about Dynamite?”

“Wai- what?” Sasha looked over as Cel jumped up excitedly.

“It’s this type of alchemist’s fire I’ve been working on that lets you detonate it from a distance! You just set it up and then walk a bit away and BOOM! I haven’t got it quite right yet, I still need to figure out how to get the magical fuse to delay. Have you ever tried to fix that on your bombs? It’s really hard, and I thought I’d gotten it once, but then I nearly blew up Jasper so he made me stop experimenting with it, at least while he was around. But Dynamite! For your nickname!”

Sasha chuckled and handed Cel the four fuses she’d been fidgeting with earlier. “That’s a good one, mate. I like it. And yeah, actually I was doin’ that this morning. I tried extendin’ it using non-magical fuse but the magic piece just overrides it, so that one failed. This one would technically work but I’d have to light it e’ery time myself, which ain’t too great to do in the middle o’ battle…”

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Cel & Sasha content for my own sake. More to come soon, hopefully.


End file.
